


Ice Skating

by sexycazzy



Series: Fandom Advent Drabbles [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexycazzy/pseuds/sexycazzy
Summary: Sam takes Jack ice skating, but it's not what Jack thought it would be.





	Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ami_ven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/gifts).



> I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them. I merely borrow them from time to time. 
> 
> Not beta-ed so sorry for all the mistakes/grammar!!

"Ice skating?' Jack asked, unconvinced. "Yeah, come on," Sam said, "It's going to be fun."

Jack grumbled that he didn't think he would be good at ice skating, but Sam reminded him that he said that they were going to do what Sam wanted to do today. 

Jack sighed and nodded slowly. Sam smiled and patted on Jack's back. "It'll be fun, I promise."

Jack raised an eyebrow at her and snorted. "Rightttt...we will see."

They left the cabin and went to Jack's truck. 

"Let me drive," Sam said. "I know where we should go."

"No way that you're driving," Jack held the keys in his hand and clenched it tightly. "I know where the ice rink is!"

"We are not going to the complex," Sam shook her head, 

"Huh?" Jack was surprised. "Where we are going then?"

"It's a surprise," Sam grinned and held a hand out indicating for Jack to hand the keys over to her. 

Jack gave a deep sigh as he handed the keys over to Sam, but he didn’t have to worry because Sam has driven the truck before.

They got into the truck, and Sam drove out of the driveway. Jack crossed his arms and made some grumbles along the way, but Sam ignored them and smiled to herself. She knew that Jack would enjoy the surprise she has planned for him and can’t wait to see his reaction. 

They drove past the ice rink complex and went on a highway and drove for 20 minutes. 

Finally, Sam turned into a narrow road leading down to a small building, with the sign _'Welcome to Meadows Ice Rink’_ above the double doors. 

Sam parked the truck and turned to Jack. "Here we are!"

"Where the hell are we?" Jack asked as he looked around. 

Sam rolled her eyes and explained that this was a small ice rink belonging to her father's friend, and she asked if she could have the ice rink all to themselves, and the owner agreed. 

Jack's eyes lightened up and smiled. "We have it all to ourselves?" Sam nodded. 

Jack let out a sigh of relief; he was worried that he would embarrass himself falling on his bottom as he skated around the rink. Sure, he could skate, but to skate on ice for nothing is not something he wanted to do. He preferred to play hockey if he was in skates and on ice.

"Come on, let's go inside,” Sam said.  
________

After Sam and Jack put skates on, she led Jack out to the ice rink and turned to see Jack's reaction as he looked on, stunned. 

He saw a goalpost at one side of the rink, and a puck on the ground, and was confused and looked to Sam to see her holding a hockey stick in her hand. 

He looked down at the stick then up at Sam's smiling face. 

"You did this for me?" Jack was staggered. 

Sam laughed. "I knew you wouldn't enjoy just skating on ice, so I arranged this and this way, we can both enjoy being on the ice."

Jack pulled Sam in for a hug and kissed on top of her forehead, as he whispered how much he loved her and thanked her. Then he let go, grabbed the hockey stick and skated on the ice towards the goalpost and hit the puck with the stick.

They stayed there for a few hours.

Eventually, Jack has had enough and called out to Sam who was skating around the rink to let her know that he had enough, so they went off the ice and changed into shoes. 

As they left the ice rink, Jack grabbed Sam and kissed her furiously. "Is there anything I can do for you to make this up?

Sam whispered into Jack's ears, and Jack grinned. 

"Let's go home then."

\- fin -


End file.
